Another Crush
by goldengirl8907
Summary: Andre's feelings for Beck are beginning to overflow as Tori gets ready to release an album. Can Andre keep his feelings for beck hidden and keep there friendship together or will he mess everything up? Yaoi! Boy/Boy! don't like, don't read. ON HOLD SEE PROFILE FOR INFO!
1. Chapter 1

Me: hello! im gonna write a Beck and Andre story because i... i think Andre is hot okay! XO don't judge me. and Becks pretty cute too so, why not?

Disclaimer: i don't own vicTorious. if i did... IT WOULDN'T BE FUCKING CANCELLED! T-T

" and one daaaaay~ ill have you begin on your knees for me~ " " great, now let's try here's to us. " Andre said changing the disc out of the CD player. " aww, im tired. cant we take a brake? " Tori wined while falling on the floor in a dramatic funny way. " come on, you godda practice. you know you might be getting a chance to make a album. " " i know, and im super excited about that. but i need a brake or my voice is gonna give out. " " alright, will take a brake but you godda make some more of that Belgium coco. " Tori laughed and headed to the kitchen. while Andre was fingering out some things on his laptop he door bell rang. " Tori! GET THE DOOR! " Trina yelled from upstairs. she sighed and ran too it but not before putting the cups in the microwave.

the door opened and Beck and Jade were standing there and they quickly walked in. " um... hey guys. look i would really like to hang out right now but i have to practice. " we know, that's why were here. " Jade smirked as she sat on the couch. " she just dos-int want to admit she wants to hang out with you, " Beck said. " if you EVER say that again i will rip your tongue out a feed it to the dog you don't have. " Jade said pulling out her scissors. " i love you too baby, and if you did that then what would i kiss you with. " Jade blushed a little bit and went back to looking at her scissors. Andre groaned inside his head. he hated that he was jealous of how cute Jade and Beck could be when they weren't screaming a each other. " guy's, i really have to practice. " Tori said.

" oh yeah? then why is there coco in the microwave? " Beck asked. " whaaaat, there's no coco in the-*bing!* " Tori smiled awkwardly and ran to pull the cups out of it knowing she hadn't fooled Beck. then the doorbell rang again. " Tori! I THOUGHT I TOLD YOU GET THE DOOR! " Trina yelled from up the stairs. Tori moaned. " I DID! THIS IS A DIFFERENT PERSON! " Tori yelled back so she could hear her. " WELL GET IT! " Trina yelled. Tori walked over to the door and opened it again and Robbie and Cat walked in. " i said no! " Cat said still walking away from Robbie. " but i don't get it Cat. " Robbie said sweetly. " you don't have to. " she said crossing her arms. " whoe, whats up with them? " Jade asked her eyebrows up hopeing for something interesting to happen.

" its nothing. " Cat said looking away. " oh, so im nothing now? " Robbie asked. " stop twisting my words Robbie. " Cat said now sitting down at the table. " Cat i don't get why were not going out. i mean we've kissed, you get jealous when i date someone, you like me and i like you. why are you running from me? " Robbie asked. Cat looked at him then back at the floor. " i don't wanna talk about this... " she said frowning. " okay, ill guess we'll practice later Tori. " Andre said as he started packing up his things. " i guess so. " Tori laughed. " as Andre was walking out the door he was stopped but Beck. " where you going dude? " Beck asked. " i just, i godda go. " he said refusing to look Beck in the eye. " well do you have to go now? i miss hanging out with you bro. " Beck said frowning just a little. Andre sighed. why did he do this to him?

Beck was his best friend, his MALE best friend but some reason Andre had developed a crush on him. he tried to hide it as best as he could but it was hard, especially because he has trouble controlling his emotions. you think after his crush on Jade he would know better but nooo. he just had to fall for the guy everybody likes. he had stated avoiding Beck to try and ignore these feelings, and it had worked for a while but Beck was persistent. following him when he said he had to go, calling him to try and hook up, basically he was not making it easy for Andre. Andre thought that if he avoided him long enough the feelings would go away like the ones for Jade after he wrote that song but it wasn't going to well.

" come on man stay. " Beck pleaded grabbing Andre's shoulder and rubbing it softly. it felt so good to him it almost made Andre stay but then he looked over at Jade and remembered this little romance was all in his head. " im sorry but... i really have to go. " Andre said running out the door. " wait! ill come with you. " Beck said running after him. " don't! " Andre yelled without looking at him as he got into his car and drove away. Beck stood there, shock and sadness were on his face as he stared at the back of Andre's car as he drove away. " he... must have been really busy. yeah that's it. that what that was. " Beck said in his mind as he headed back into Tori's house.

( with Andre... )

" i cant do this. i cant be in love with him. i cant! " he yelled in his head as he drove faster home. " it will blow over, i know it will. it will blow over and Beck and me will be bro's again and Jade will be his girlfriend, the way its suppose to be... "

me: i think that was a good start! : ) i hope you guys liked it and there will be more chapters, please review!


	2. Chapter 2

Me: *as Cat would say*...hiiiiiiiiiii! XD

Disclaimer:i don't own victorious!

" hey! vega. " Jade said as she walked up to Tori. " oh hey Jade, whats up? " " have you noticed anything different about Andre? " " what do you mean? " " well its just that, he's acting strange. " " like how? " " you should know! your his closest friend besides Beck and me. " Jade said loudly. " ive kinda been busy with this hole album thing. " Jade sighed. " just forget it. " " forget what? " Jade jumped as she turned around and saw Andre standing there. " nothing. " Jade said as she turned and walked away. " what was that? " Andre asked. " nothing, she just thinks your acting weird. " " weird? weird how? what does she know! " Andre said as he grabbed Tori's shoulders and shaking her.

" i don't know! but now that i think about it, you are acting a bit weird. whats up? " " nothing, i uh... i godda go. " Andre said turning to walk away but bumped into Beck. " oh, hey man. " Beck said smileing. " hey... " Andre said as he kept walking. Beck stared until Andre was out of sight. " hey Tori? " " yeah? " " do you know what's up with him? " Beck asked, eyebrow raised. " no! why does everyone think i would know? " " hey Tori, do you whats up with Andre? " Cat said walking up to them. " ugh! " " ...what's that suppose to mean!? "

( with Jade after school... )

" alright Harris, im gonna find out what's up with you. " Jade said to herself as she rang the doorbell on his grandmother's porch. " Andre! THE HOUSE IS SCREAMING AGAIN! " " its just me grandma H. " Jade said. the door sung open. " what are you doing here? where's André?! " she yelled looking in every direction. " André sent me to uh... get something out of his music room here. " " OH, OKAY! WHY DIDNT YOU JUST SAY SO! " she yelled letting Jade in. Jade held her now ringing ears and went up the stairs. " lets see here... " she said looking threw his drawer. " ugh, he could try to organize this once in a while. " she said out loud as she sorted threw the old music sheets. after looking threw all the new sheets she looked at an old one. " what's this? " she said looking at the paper. " 365 days. " she read. " oh my god... "

( Tori's house )

" Tori! DOOR! " Trina yelled from the couch. " why are you yelling? im right here. " she said from the kitchen. " just get the door. " Trina said pointing towards it. Tori walked towards it and opened it. " Jade? what are you doing here. " Tori asked confused. " we need to talk. " she said firmly, leaning over Tori's shoulder staring at Trina. " alone! " she yelled. " you cant tell me what to do. " Trina said. Jade rose her eyebrows in a intimidating glair. " alright im going. " Trina said running up the stairs. " so what's up? " Tori asked. " I think I found out why Andre's been acting so weird. " she said pulling out the sheets of music she took from his music room out of her purse. " look at these. " she said. Tori took the paper and read it. " oh look... André had a crush on you. " she said laughing nervously.

" what do you mean had? this is the reason he's been acting so weird. he feels bad because im Becks girlfriend. " Jade said. " I don't think that's it. he got over you a while ago. " " wait, what? you knew about this! " Jade said loudly. " well yeah, but after he wrote that song about you his feelings just when away. " " well! " " what? " " im just a little wazzed off that he got over me so easily. "

( with Beck... )

" alright that's it. im just gonna knock on this door and force him to hang out with me. " Beck said out loud to himself as he stood at the door. yet for some reason he found himself un able to knock. " what if really doesn't want to see me? gah! I don't know how to deal with this. ive never had someone not want to talk to me. well beside Jade when we broke up, but that's it. alright, all I godda do is stay calm and cool like I always do. just godda... knock on this door... knock on it... damn it Beck Oliver knock on the door! " he screamed in his head when suddenly the door burst open, André standing there sweat dripping down his face onto his very snug tank top. Beck found himself blushing a little bit. " Beck? what um... what are you doing here? " André said trying to wipe his sweat off with at towel.

" I uh... I was um. " Beck studdderd. " damn it! why cant I stop starring at his chest? " he thought. " I was just wondering if you wanted to hang out. " Beck said regaining his calm composure. " uh, im kinda working out right now. " " well I could join you. " Beck said. Andre's eyebrow raised. " you want to work out? you never want to work out. " " well now I do, you gonna let me in? " " sure... " Andre said stepping aside letting him in. the went up the stairs to the workout room. Beck started off with dumbells and André went to bench-press. Beck let his eye's sip over to André again. he could help but notice his strong looking arms and his bulging chest, he found him self blushing again. " what the hell is wrong with me? " Beck said. " hey Beck. "

" yeah? " he answered looking back at him. " could you spot me, I want to try a little more weight. " he said. " s-sure. " Beck said walking over. " alright, here it goes. " André said lifting the bar. " aaaand, now I have a full view. " Beck sighed in his mind. " well I might as well enjoy it. " he smirked. " ugh! " André yelled. " lift it, its too much " he said struggling to hold the bar up. Beck quickly help him set it back up. " you okay? " he asked a little worried. " yeah, I think I just pulled something. no big deal. " Andre said. " with arm? " " this one. " he said rubbing his right arm softly. " here, let me. " Beck said reaching over. " uh no that's oka- ah! " Andre yelled in pleasure. " feels good doesn't it? " Beck said smileing.

" yeah~ " André moaned. Becks hands felt like heaven. " how' you get so good at this? " André asked. " well, when your girlfriend demands backrubs it kind of just comes naturally. " Beck laughed. André move his hand away from his arm. " huh, what's up? " Beck asked. " you should go... " André said looking away. " dude, what is up with you! " Beck said frustrated. " just go. " André said still looking away. Beck's anger from the last few days finally built up and he yelled. " you know what!? FINE! " and ran out the door. when André hear the front door slam he let the first tear fall down his face.

me: sorry it took long. bye!


End file.
